Dark Rider Orga
by ratedn777
Summary: Naruto as Orga and Pysga. I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider or any of the original content. Rated M for blood, violence and some profanity.


Dark Rider Orga/Pysga

"The Chunin Exams are in three weeks, yet all I learned was Tree-Walking and Water-Walking. Kushina plays favourites with her three brats too much." 12 year old Naruto was punching a log with his bare fists.

"So I see you also hate your parents." Naruto turned in shock to see, an older version of himself. Granted he looked different in many ways but Naruto could recognize an older version himself.

"Parents? I don't have parents, what're you talking about?" The older Naruto smirked as he explained.

"How many children have blonde hair, blue eyes other than a Yamanaka or even resemble the Yondaime himself?" Young Naruto began to think until something glowed on his neck and messed up his head.

"A seal, how predictable. Hold on." The older Naruto touched the young Naruto's head and instantly the seal or rather seals were gone.

"What did you do?" He asked his older counterpart.

"Seals, they placed seals so you wouldn't unlock your strength but don't worry. You are free now Naruto. Free to train and then show up the other Chunin hopefuls. After the Chunin exams, escape from Konoha, they don't deserve you as a protector." The older one began to leave but young Naruto still wanted answers.

"My parents, who are they?" The older Naruto gave him one glance and walked away.

"Minato and Kushina, they are your parents." This made young Naruto's eyes narrow in hatred.

"Those bastards!" Naruto then realized his counterpart was gone, leaving some scrolls behind. He opened one of the scrolls to reveal his counterparts former signature technique, the Shadow Clone Technique.

"When a clone dispels, the information and experience gained is transferred to the original user. This technique could help me big time!" The next three weeks, Naruto became much faster and stronger, which was also thanks to the removal of seals which were actually restricting his chakra, overall physical strength and even his reaction times.

"I will show them my true power." He also noticed a sack containing an attire for him to wear.

(Three weeks, Chunin Exams)

Naruto arrived, no longer wearing his jumpsuit but a grey tunic, black pants, a cape and hood. His teammates, in reality his biological siblings. First was a written exam which Naruto didn't bother to answer since there was no point.

Now Naruto was abandoned by his teammates as enemies surrounded him. "Leave me alone or else your lives are forfeit." They all laughed at his threat. "I warned you." Naruto opened his eyes to reveal reed slits as screams were heard throughout.

"Where is Naruto? " Kushina demanded from the three. Menma, who had Minato's facial features and blond hair scoffed. He was joined by his two sister who both resembled young Kushina's but their hairstyles were different. They were named Mito and Natsuki repspectively.

"That worthless piece of crap is dead." Kushina frowned at Menma's insult to his brother, even though he doesn't know that fact, but she didn't correct him.

"Even when you think I'm dead, I get no respect." They all turned to see Naruto covered in blood.

"Oh my go...Naruto are you alrigh..." Kushina stopped as she saw the look of hatred Naruto gave her. It made her remember what her childhood was like, in fact the look from Naruto made her want to die in ditch somewhere. 'Such hatred, I forgot what it was like and I'm the one who made Naruto into this.

(Timeskip to Naruto vs Kiba)

"Hey dead last! Give up and spare yourself the embarrassment!" Kiba boasted until he saw Naruto's eye full of hatred and actually pissed himself.

"I see you are still an arrogant weakling mutt." Kiba took offence and was about to taunt until Naruto spoke. "For your information, I had seals placed on me which basically made me into the dead last as you called me but now, I can kill you at the blink of an eye."

"W-what? N-no! I-I'll beat you here!" Naruto side stepped Kiba easily and also avoided Akamaru. 'I-it's true! Normally Naruto is not fast enough, in fact back in the academy it was like fighting a 2 year old, he even held his head when he tried to fight back. I have to use our techniques!' Kiba gave Akamaru a pill and Akamaru changed into Kiba, Kiba created a smokescreen.

"Gatsuuga!" Naruto tilted his body to the side as the duo's attack and then jumped out of the smoke as Kiba and Akamaru collided with each other. Akamaru was knocked out back in his puppy form while Kiba rubbed his crotch.

"I think I need to show you who you've been fucking with mutt." Naruto picked up Kiba by the throat and slammed him next to Akamaru. He then picked up Akamaru, opening his mouth next to Kiba's crotch, then shut his mouth, making Akamaru bite Kiba's family jewels.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba literally screamed like a little girl and fainted. Paramedics arrived and saw blood from Akamaru's mouth.

"Somebody better tell Kiba the bad news that he will never be able to have kids." Naruto walked back to his team, with Menma covering his own family jewels. "Don't worry ladies, I treat people equally, in fact special service for you. Ladies have two parts I can cut."

The females began to think what it was until the saw their own chests and covered themselves with their arms.

'What have we done?' Minato thought. After the rest of the preliminaries, Minato called Naruto alongside the rest of the family.

"Naruto, do you know why you're here?" Minato and his family were nervous as what Naruto did to Kiba was still fresh in their minds.

"Probably wanted to tell me how I'm the son you abandoned long ago, am I right?" This shocked everyone in the room as Naruto.

"D-dad, i-is this true?" Mito asked as all three of them could finally tell the resemblance. Minato nodded as the three began to think of how they treated Naruto in the past. They also were staring at their mother, who also neglected Naruto's training.

"Don't even think about it you three. I'm not your brother, now or ever will be. Besides, I'm leaving this village, I quit being a shinobi." Naruto tossed his headband and left the hysterical family.

(7 years later)

"This way!" Minato lead his family until a figure from the past appeared in front of them, standing next to his motorcycle.

"Going somewhere Namikaze scum." Their lost son/brother, Naruto. He had changed a lot, he lost his whisker marks, his hair was combed down and neck-length now. He also dyed it darker slightly and his eyes were completely red.

"N-naruto!" Kushina slowly began to walk towards the boy she failed every single day of his life but was gripped by her throat. Naruto's face turned slightly grey and his eyes were glowing.

"Kushina-sensei." He tossed her at her husband, who just about caught her. They saw Naruto change into his Orphnoch form, which resembled a fox ironically. He changed back and smirked at their shocked expressions. "I see you don't understand. You see an Orphnoch is the evolution of a human, as you can see I have evolved. And my death was the trigger, I yeah I forgot to tell you that I died after leaving the village."

"But other than that, good to see you guys, taking care of you is also my job." He took out a small device and placed a belt around his waist with an empty slot.

 **"Standing By!"** Naruto placed the device in the belts slot. "Henshin!" **"Complete!"** Naruto was covered in white armour and had a jetpack on his back.

"Let the game begin." Naruto motioned his arm and made a shooting motion. What happened could only be described as torture, Naruto slowly beat each of his family members to death. He even tore off Minato's arms and used it to beat his former father to death.

"Beautiful family reunion Naruto." Psyga turned to see himself, except he wore a different attire and his hair was different. (Temporarily call Decade-Naruto just Naruto and Pysga-Naruto Pysga)

"Who the hell are you?" He made a move towards his counterpart until a blade stopped him. Ryuuga was there, as was Kabuto.

"Is that the only way to talk to the one who told you of your potential?" Pysga's eyes widened at the inside of his helmet.

"I see, you're the guy who told me to run all those years ago, knowing what would happen if I did." Naruto nodded as Pysga spoke again. "What do you want?"

"Join me and our brothers. We will destroy the other worlds with our might and tragedies like ours will never happen." Ryuuga and Kabuto revealed themselves to be alternate Naruto's.

"What about the Orphnoch King?" Naruto made a suitcase appear and passed it over to Pysga. He opened to reveal another Rider Gear, except it was black and gold.

"That will help you defeat him, ja-ne." Naruto left as Pysga looked on.

(Orphnoch King's throne room, back to normal)

 **"Kitsune, you have returned my most loyal follower."** Naruto wore the belt his counterpart gave him.

"Sorry king, but your reign ends today." **"Standing By!"** "Henshin!" Naruto placed the small device into the belt. **"Complete!"** Naruto was covered in a black and gold armour, that was similar to Aztec emperor. He had a head piece and a red visor connected to an orb, also wielding a stylized sword.

 **"The Orga Gear!"** The King's subjects charged but Orga powered up his blade and destroyed them easily. Some tried attacking him from behind but he kicked one into the other than swung the sword, he punched another one and then head butted one more.

 **"Exceed Charge!"** He swung beam slashes and destroyed them instantly. "I think you need better guards." Naruto clashed with the king's blade and matched him. Eventually Naruto overpowered him, causing blue flames to leak out of the Orphnoch leaders wounds. Naruto charged up his blade and slashed the kaijin's body once, splitting him in half.

"Sayonara." An explosion occurred, as Naruto walked away from him. He was surrounded by several Orphnoch's but instead or attacking him they bowed.

"We are yours to command, Master." Naruto nodded as he went out to see his people. The crowd cheered as he came out. He raised his hand as they stopped.

"The humans are defeated and the Orphnoch have won." He paused briefly and continued. "Now we have another mission, there are those humans who have proven to be allies and there are other races who have proven to be allies. Please welcome, my fellow Dark Rider!"

Decade, Dark Kabuto and Ryuuga appeared. But they were followed by another caped figure. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva had arrived.

"Who is this?"

"Meet Dark Kiva, the first of you I recruited and my second-in-command." They all stood together. "If Dai-Shocker fails, I have you my Dark Riders. The worlds are ours!"

 **End. Sorry if this was one wasn't up to standards but Orga would be one of my least favourite ones to write. Next up is Dark Kiva, his will be next. Also any other Naruto Rider requests.**

 **One thing to mention, not all my Naruto-Kamen Rider Stories will be neglect stories.**

 **p.s I also thought about separate stories about Naruto as:**

 **Kuuga-Never been done before.**

 **Eternal-Someone requested this one.**

 **Blade-requested and he's never been Blade, I already have a plot in mind. A triple crossover with Fairy Tail.**

 **Bujin Gaim-requested and I have two different ideas for this one.**

 **Baron-Naruto as Kamen Rider Baron and even Lord Baron.**

 **Ryugan/Ryugan Yomi-a psychotic Naruto.**

 **Zangetsu-I think everyone wants this one to be made.**

 **Mach-he would be more in tune with canon though a lot more flashy.**

 **Hibiki-never been done.**

 **Gills Exceed/Agito-inspired by the Decade episode.**

 **Wizard-I have a scenario for this one.**

 **Let me know which one you guys want first, I was thinking Bujin Gaim since it would be my 15** **th** **story and Gaim is the 15** **th** **Heisei Rider. Also you must of noticed that the majority of them are Gaim Riders, this series stood out among the Neo-Heisei. Plus Ranbu Escalation, best song since Supernova.**

 **Also check out my Gaim Gaiden story, Heishi. If I missed out a rider please let me know, I mean ones that he normally hasn't been because he has been e.g. Faiz, Kabuto, Den-O, Decade, OOO and I don't know who to pair him with as W, I don't want to use a Naruto character if I make one for W.**

 **Also I plan on releasing a Fairy Tail + Kamen Rider Crossover, Natsu as a Kamen Rider , don't think that's been done. Correct me if I'm wrong. If carry on with that one, which Kamen Rider would you like Natsu to become?**


End file.
